Burnt Orange
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: L had three favorite flavors. Light, Misa and Orange Chocolate. In a world turned upside down, Light falls in love with Ryuuzaki. What's a Kira to do with feelings? And poor Misa is stuck in the middle... LxLight. Hints of LightxMisa LxMisa.
1. Suki? Kirai! Suki?

Ama: My pen name's Inu Kaiba, but I go by Ama. So my friend Kelpy and I, who absolutely love Death Note, have decided to write a Death Note fiction! With the best triangle ever, LightxLxMisa. Which gets nowhere near enough love of course. Anyways, we've decided to play around with canon slightly, so the details are below! Enjoy the fruits of our labour. x3

Kelpy: I'm not allowed to plot, and yes, we did vaguely screw with the timeline. Old timelime was old.

Ama: Oh and Kelpy's pen name is Angela and MiniMix. If you like Burnt Orange, you should read her other Death Note work, Utter Nonsense. 's a collaboration too. x3 She's also planning to do a sidestory to BO, so stay tuned!

THIS STORY IS SLIGHTLY AU DUE TO THE FACT THAT LIGHT YAGAMI NEVER RELINQUISHED OWNERSHIP OF THE DEATH NOTE. WHEN HIGUCHI GAINED CONTROL OF THE DEATH NOTE, L WAS FORCED TO RELEASE MISA AMANE AND LIGHT YAGAMI. HE OFFERED YAGAMI A SPOT, ALTHOUGH A HEAVILY GUARDD ONE, ALONG SIDE HIM TO UNCOVER THE CURRENT KIRA. YAGAMI AGREED, AND THEY ARE CURRENTLY CHAINED TOGETHER. AMANE IS ALSO UNDER SURVEILLANCE, BUT HAS NO PREVIOUS RECOLLECTION OF KIRA. INVESTIGATIONS HAVE BEEN MADE TOWARDS THE CURRENT KIRA, BUT NO HARDCORE EVIDENCE YET (THANKS TO LIGHT NOT WANTING TO CATCH THE CURRENT KIRA AS MUCH). LIGHT PLANS TO UNCOVER L'S NAME, AND KILL HIM. SO HERE, OUR STORY BEGINS...

Kelpy: Caps lock is cruise control for cool! X3

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, what on earth are you doing?" Light whined. He was still trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to the college's dance, a secret he managed to keep from everyone but his best friend on earth. He had to look normal if he didn't want to be suspected as Kira, and even if it was actually quite abnormal for a guy to spend hours looking for the perfect outfit, that was just the way it was. Besides, the ladies loved him, need to dress perfectly and all. It made him feel bad for Ryuuzaki sometimes, but he never said anything. Unlike Ryuuzaki, he didn't want to give away the fact that he actually had emotions for this guy, and well... Better to make him think if there was anyone he liked, it was Misa.

L made a "shush"ing motion at him without looking up. "I'm looking for those sneakers Watari bought me. I can't get into the ice cream parlor without them," he explained dully, getting on his knees to look under the bed they were forced to share, still being chained together. This of course meant that he'd dragged poor Light away from the closet he'd been browsing through.

"Oh, why can't you just be patient!!" Light sulked, on his hands and knees by way of force, since the chain wasn't very long.

"I would've been done in a few minutes... maybe. Okay, maybe not, but if I have to be chained to you /all/ the time, the least you could do is let me pick an outfit in peace without going all attention deficit on me" After the words were out, Light realized that the probability of his being Kira would be raised slightly by at least 1 percent. He cursed the fact that L sometimes made him unable to think straight.

"I did let you pick an outfit. It's not my fault that you were unhappy with the one you chose earlier. Really Light-kun. I need my ice cream and Watari says they have a kind I've never had before. Therefore, I have to try it. Aha." He tugged out a sneaker from under the bed. "And your chances of being Kira have increased by 2 percent."

Light, unable to comprehend the fact that he wasn't going to get his way, sulked like an overgrown child. "Well, you know what, not every action I make raises the chances that I could be Kira. Because I'm not, and I don't understand why you always think that. Why do you always **want** me to be Kira, it's like this obsession you have, and it's not healthy. Aren't friends supposed to trust each other, and not wish the other person is secretly a mass murdering criminal who kills people with his mind, or something, and..." Light trailed off at the realization that Ryuuzaki was paying no attention to him, utterly absorbed in the activity of finding his shoe, which would lead to some form of sugary goodness, which meant the world to him. It was times like this Light secretly wondered if L himself had ADD or some other form of a disorder which made him really socially inept sometimes. It was kind of dumb, but he got bored of thinking about his perfect criminal utopia of 24/7.

"I think I've been hanging around Misa too much..." Light added, even though he was fully aware that all L could think about at the moment was sugar happy goodness, as he slipped on the other shoe, which he had found hiding behind a box... a box that was placed in a disturbing position on top of another one. Oh god, he was acting **really** weird today.

L looked up at him, and blinked slowly. "Hm? Were you saying something, Light-kun?"

"I... I was just saying how much I was looking forward to a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Something plain and bland, a sharp contrast to my daily life where I'm always trying to locate the identity of Kira, with a boy who looks like he never sleeps thanks to the dark bags under his eyes, AND WHO **NEVER** LISTENS TO A WORD I SAY!" Yep, Light knew he had definitely gone off the deep end.

Another blink. "Are you implying something?"

"Y'know, your failure to miss the point astounds me sometimes Ryuuzaki, considering that even a blind AND deaf man would understand that I was implying something there. So, yes, I am. Try reading a book once; maybe it might help you to take some social cues. ARGH, why am I even bothering?!" Light attempted to storm off. Yeah, that's right, attempted. The chain wasn't very forgiving and as he stormed off, it snapped backwards like a piece of stretchy string, and he was flung on top of L, on his butt, in a rather awkward position. He definitely didn't feel like himself today, especially since he had no desire to kill anyone but Ryuuzaki, who at the moment was being an extremely annoying thorn in his side. Nope, the criminals could wait. Ryuuzaki would be his one and only victim of the day. So, once again, Light was trapped with the mystery of how to kill L, and perhaps, with his own words, he was onto something...

L blinked a third time. "...You're quite heavy, Light-kun. Please move," he said, attempting to push him off. "And if you're ready, I'd like my ice cream. Also, you're making an already uncomfortable situation worse."

"Making an uncomfortable situation worse? What situation? I mean, I'm sitting on top of you... in this, er, position, but, is that what you meant? Because otherwise I'm really confused here, and..." Light trailed off as he felt something strange digging into his bottom. With a startling realization, it came to him what exactly Ryuuzaki was talking about, and he sprung off, only to have the incredibly short chain yank him back down again. Fortunately, this time he landed on Ryuuzaki's arm, and was spared the pain of having to look at him and see the incriminating evidence L had just admitted to.

L shoved him off his arm and stood, straightening his clothes. "Now then. My ice cream. You can find those clothes later." Without another word, he tugged him along, pausing long enough for Light to put on shoes before going again. He really didn't want to explain that.

Light, for once in his life, was quiet. Unsure if he should say something, because he appeared to have absolutely no control over his emotions today (when did he ever?), he decided to wait and see if L would say anything. Besides, at the rate he was going, he could up his possibilities of being Kira to a massive 80 percent before 5 PM. But unable to take the silence, he blurted out "So, where is this place?"

He wanted to kick himself immediately afterward, because he'd been testing to see how long it would take L to recognize the silence, feel pressured, and respond accordingly. But of course, he was an evil genius who loved long speeches. Not talking for him was like not breathing, practically impossible.

"Oh. Right." He dug a slip of paper out of his pocket and held it up in front of his face. "Watari wrote down directions. Here. Do you know where this place is? I've never gone before."

He dangled the paper in front of Light, just close enough for him to see it without letting him take it away, watching him intently.

"Is this written in English? 'Cause I'm kind of bad at reading English handwriting. You said you were from England, right? What was it like there?" Light wondered where all his inquisition was coming from, why the sudden desire to talk to Ryuuzaki about something other than the Kira case. It was something they'd never even done before, everything they did was focuses on exposing the other person. For him, L's real name. For L, that Light was really Kira. It was as if he'd woke up on the side of the bed this morning where everything about L made him feel all weird and uncomfortable. He wondered if maybe he was female and having his period, and had the sudden urge to look down his pants. Unfortunately, this would be hard to do, what with him wearing a belt and all. He resolved to check when they got to the parlor, in a washroom, JUST to be sure.

"Oh, yes, of course. I forgot. Yes, it is English." He nodded thoughtfully to himself. "And yes. I'm part English. Why do you ask?" The paper disappeared into his pocket again, and he waited for Light to start walking.

"Is there something you want to know about me in particular, Light-kun?" he asked. If Light asked for his name... He sort of hoped he wouldn't. He'd rather Light /lowered/ the percentage, really.

"Well, it just seems we're always talking about Kira this, and Kira that. And I thought talking about something different would be a refreshing change of pace. Hahaha. Oh man, doesn't this sound weird? But really, tell me about England. I've never been outside Japan..." Light trailed off, knowing that his inquisitiveness and willingness of parting with information made it seem even more obvious that he was Kira. Still, Kira wasn't totally emotionless. If he was, then why would he kill off just criminals, rather than everyone he hated. After all, he hated the whole world sometimes. He was a bubbling pot of emotions, much like Mello, if he knew who Mello was. But he wouldn't, not for years, because they were still trying to catch the Kira of Yotsuba Corp.

L was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, that makes sense. Talking about Kira does get tiring. Circles and all." Mentally, the percentage rose. Granted, asking for his name first would have raised the percentage, but so would not asking for it. "Well, you want to know about England then?" He began to walk again. "Very well. It's wet."

"Did you stay cooped up indoors, like you do here? Because if you did, that's not the way to live. I wouldn't believe you even if you said that's what you did, because if I remember right, you said you were there for awhile. There must be more to England then it being wet." Even without the verbal reminder, Light could tell he'd definitely crossed some barriers, and he was now under even more scrutiny by L to be considered Kira. Still, what was so wrong with talking about where L had grown up? Sure, it might give him a better idea of how to Google his identity, but you couldn't Google OR Yahoo or even Ask Jeeves for the identity of someone like L. The only way to find his name would be the Shinigami Eye Trade... or making L fall in love with him, or Misa. But that would be a difficult predicament, since L was quite probably straight. Especially after the comments he'd made to Misa. Was it possible to be both? Light had never heard of such a thing, but then again, he didn't spend a lot of time online, where he suspected all sorts of whacky stuff like this was possible. He lived in every day modern Japan, where the only thing out of the ordinary was that there was an anonymous murderer killing criminals of all shapes and sizes, and that the power was transferable. Of course L didn't know that, but L didn't need to know anything. Especially after earlier... maybe L was gay, and it was possible to get him to fall in love with him. After all, he was Kira, and Kira could do anything. But even Kira couldn't fake being gay, he was pretty damn straight he was sure, even though he was never alone with Misa long enough to do anything, he knew he was certainly attracted to her at least a little in that way. God, he was running in circles in his mind, again.

"I didn't stay indoors /all/ the time. Just most of it." Aware that he was probably giving away too much personal information to the one he was sure was Kira, he continued on. "There is more, yes. I just didn't see very much of it. I preferred to stay inside and read." He nodded vaguely, and shrugged. "And you, Light-kun? What did /you/ do as a child? Or do you only want information on L, so that you can discover what my real name is? Perhaps Light-kun is only pretending not to be Kira?" He glanced over at him warily. "If that's the case...?"

"I hate how I'm always Kira, every which way you look at it. I've told you, again and again and again, I'm NOT Kira. I know sometimes I try to put myself in his shoes in order to help you with the case, but he and I are not one in the same. I can't magically kill people, and I'm telling you that all I've been trying to do since I figured out someone was killing off all these criminals is to help my Dad stop him. Oh, and pass University. But that's beside the point." Light paused to take a breath, wondering if they were getting any closer by now. He was going to give himself away soon, all because he just wanted to have a simple conversation. "Anyways, why not take advantage of such a beautiful place? I'll bet you lived in the countryside, where the air was clean and nice, and when it rained, you could smell the plants... sounds much better than living in the city. Better than reading all day, I'd say."

"But me? As a kid? I think I just did normal kid stuff, although my parents forced me to study a lot, so I didn't get a lot of time to be a kid. But in some way, I kind of enjoyed it. I just prefer being alone." Light shrugged, wondering if he was giving too much away. "I've been expected to take over for my dad my whole life, so I've never really bothered to think of what I'd want to be as a career if I have a choice. It's weird; I just couldn't imagine what I'd do with that freedom." Light wondered if he sounded really fake and ridiculous, but he knew the words were actually honestly how he felt. He hoped it would throw L for a loop, as that would be nice, but it was pretty hard to pull the wool over Ryuuzaki's eyes.

"Perhaps you're not Kira. Perhaps you are. Either way, the percent is not 0." He shrugged again. "I lived with Watari. There were plenty of children around; I just had no reason to join them." When Light began to talk about himself, he fell quiet and listened carefully.

A smile crept across his face. "You preferred to be alone? Then you shouldn't disbelieve me when I say I preferred it, Light-kun. That's a contradiction. Or are you just saying things to hide something else entirely?"

"Children? I thought you were an only child. You're sure an odd one Ryuuzaki... but I think you got me wrong. I said I preferred being alone sometimes, but that wasn't the way I always liked it. I mean, isn't it odd? You said I was your very first friend, but I've had many friends before you. It almost seems as if you went out of your way to avoid everyone else, but it doesn't seem like you would do that on purpose, and be so happy to have your first friend. What's up with that?" Light, tired of denying L's accusations, decided to turn the tables and attack him for being such a recluse.

"I was an only child. And there were many children with Watari. One of them was I." He nodded firmly. "Do you think it's odd, Light-kun, that I liked to be alone? Watari calls me a genius, you know. And all those little quirks you find so annoying help me think better. You are my very first friend, that much is true. Except we're not really friends of course. for all my genius, I can honestly admit that I am not sure I understand what a friend is exactly." He frowned mildly. This was getting into unsafe territory.

A little further and he might accidentally give himself away. But oh, Light sorely tempted him sometimes…

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!!


	2. Ugly Boy

Ama: We're back for round 2, even though barely anyone reviewed. Please review if you enjoy folks, we really appreciate knowing that you liked it! :3

Kelpy: -holds up the plotpen- I'm brainstorming. Go read now and stop bothering me until I'm done plotting. D:

OUR CANON: THIS STORY IS SLIGHTLY AU DUE TO THE FACT THAT LIGHT YAGAMI NEVER RELINQUISHED OWNERSHIP OF THE DEATH NOTE. WHEN HIGUCHI GAINED CONTROL OF THE DEATH NOTE, L WAS FORCED TO RELEASE MISA AMANE AND LIGHT YAGAMI. HE OFFERED YAGAMI A SPOT, ALTHOUGH A HEAVILY GUARDD ONE, ALONG SIDE HIM TO UNCOVER THE CURRENT KIRA. YAGAMI AGREED, AND THEY ARE CURRENTLY CHAINED TOGETHER. AMANE IS ALSO UNDER SURVEILLANCE, BUT HAS NO PREVIOUS RECOLLECTION OF KIRA. INVESTIGATIONS HAVE BEEN MADE TOWARDS THE CURRENT KIRA, BUT NO HARDCORE EVIDENCE YET (THANKS TO LIGHT NOT WANTING TO CATCH THE CURRENT KIRA AS MUCH). LIGHT PLANS TO UNCOVER L'S NAME, AND KILL HIM. So far, Light Yagami is trying to prove he is not Kira, and failing, due to reasons unknown to him. L suspects him, but doesn't want him to be Kira, due to reasons he is unaware of also. They're in the middle of an argument, and so our story continues...

* * *

"See, that's the problem with you Ryuuzaki. All that time alone turned you into a hermit or something. You need to get out more, and learn what it's like to have a conversation. And, what the hell does Watari thinking you're a genius have to do with anything? Are you proud to get his attention or something, with all those "siblings"? Ha, that's cute. So you like attention after all. I should've known, after you antagonized Kira so soon after realizing he existed." Light was immediately horrified at the words he found coming out of his mouth. Was this... flirting? He'd never done such a thing before, never being interested in someone like that before. But cute? Calling Ryuuzaki cute? Was that why his mouth went dry, and he felt weird and uncomfortable around him? He'd always just assumed it was because he felt weird lying so totally and completely in front of somebody who called him a friend, but maybe it was for an entirely different reason, then. Wouldn't it make him a hypocrite to call L a social pariah when he didn't even know what it felt like to have feelings for someone else?

L perked slightly upon hearing the "cute". "Light-kun thinks I'm cute?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at him. He suddenly smiled. "As cute as Misa then? And no, I wasn't that desperate for attention. Watari's home is a home for genius children. We were all very smart there. But yes, I believe I do like attention, Light-kun. Don't you? I'm certain you knew of the cameras- how you found them I'm not sure- so you were definitely showing off for them quite often."

"Don't flatter yourself Ryuuzaki, you're about as cute as a bear that got chewed up and spit out by a dog with rabies, and then run over by a freight train." Light smiled, happy that the compliment had gotten him some more information out of Ryuuzaki. If he kept this up, he could kill Watari off quite easily. All within time. Hell, by now Ryuuzaki had given just enough away. He'd have to wait and bide his time of course, till these awful handcuffs were off. Even so... "I'm not big on attention actually. I've never had to seek it out, it's just been handed to me all my life. I'm the oldest and smartest, so my Mom tends to mother me, probably really proud that I could be so smart. I'm sure I'd be proud too if I have a genius son. But, cameras? Really? I suspected that paper was a little bit lower than usual, but I hadn't thought cameras were the reason. Hmm..."

He snorted. "You're too smart to have not realized the room had been bugged. I'm not stupid, Light-kun. And thank you very much for the compliment. It was very nice to my self-esteem." He pointed. "This is the place, I believe. Yes, this is it for sure." He reached for the handle. His guard had slipped just a bit at the turn of the conversation; he was beginning to regret some of what he had let slip.

"You mean you actually look in the mirror, and are pleased with what you see? I mean, if my skin were that pasty and I had big huge black circles around my eyes, I think I'd just avoid the mirror. You keep thinking I think you're cute, but you're mistaken. I was actually insulting the fact that you were just throwing out there that Watari thinks you're a genius, as if that's supposed to impress me. My parents think I'm a genius too, but you don't see me throwing that around." Light, also, was regretting the use of the word cute. He was also disappointed to be at the ice cream parlor. But then again, maybe some sugar and another carefully placed compliment, ugh, though he hated revealing whatever this dreaded uncomfortable feeling was that related to Ryuuzaki. Maybe it was just the scraps of his conscience that remained. Any human would long since have wanted to kill themselves with the knowledge of murdering thousands of people, as he had done. "Well, it's a good thing we're here. I'm starving after all that walking."

"It was sarcasm, Light-kun. I suppose you're unfamiliar with that use of the language?" He shuffled toward the counter. "And for the record, no. I dislike mirrors very much, thank you." He leaned forward, a finger over his mouth as he debated which kind to order. "Also, you seem to think I was throwing out the genius as if I wanted to impress you. It was nothing like that."

"Then why bother throwing it out Ryuuzaki? Maybe you're Kira, and you're trying to hide it by being like... that!" He moved his hand up and down to indicate that he was referring to L's general disheveled state. "I would hate mirrors too if I looked like you... although it could be worse. You could be fat and bald?" For whatever reason, Light felt bad about his suddenly being mean to Ryuuzaki, and felt the need to make it up by attempting to make him feel better. Maybe he was just imagining it, but the way L was turned away from him... he almost seemed **hurt**. But L couldn't be hurt, unless he really liked himself, or something...?

"I was making a point. That I am not an idiot, and one day you will slip up. And I will be right there, Light-kun and I will catch you as Kira in the act. And why I hate mirrors has nothing to do with anything. Also, what flavor do you think I should order?" he added as an afterthought, looking up from the menu next to the counter. "They have too many for me to decide."

That comment about the mirror did actually bother L though. He really **did** think he looked at least halfway decent.

"Again, I'm Kira! And what proof do you have, honestly? I mean, you could be Kira, and trying to pin the blame on me and somebody else to avoid certain death. And wouldn't that be easy for you, Mr. Big Shot?" Light sighed, breathing out slowly. "Look, this is ridiculous. Can't we ever just be friends without having this stupid Kira thing in the way? Besides, we probably look like we're gay prisoners or something, what with the whole chain attached, which COULD seem like a bondage fetish... Do I talk too much? I feel like that sometimes. Anyways. Didn't you say WATARI said you should order some flavor you'd never had before?" Light was careful to put emphasis on Watari's name, pissed off that not just Kira occupied L's every thought, but that Watari was such a big part too. God, why was Watari such a big DEAL? He didn't talk about his parents nearly as much. Maybe L had some incestual fetish, or was really attached because he'd never truly had a relationship beyond anyone but Watari.

There was a pause, and L's face lit up. "I see! Light-kun is jealous of Watari! Now it all makes sense." He started to smile, and it slowly grew in size, until L was sporting a large, distorted smile. "Oh, Light-kun. Don't be jealous of Watari." He turned back to the counter. "But really. Watari forgot that I dislike coconuts, and the flavor he suggested was coconut. That's the only flavor on this list I haven't tried, see?" He motioned to the list. "So, if you'd be so kind as to choose a flavor for me?"

Light was taken aback by L's smile. It was quite large, and definitely more than a little frightening. He struggled to make some sort of face that would cover his alarm, but there was no real room to turn around without looking strange, and L was staring right at him, waiting for Light to answer the question. Swallowing nervously, he realized that his last dialogue **had** made him seem rather jealous of the old man, and decided to skirt around the issue rather than come right out and admit that he was jealous that he shared L's affections with someone. However, it was human to want affection and attention, which L so willingly provided when he wasn't wrapped up in a world full of sugar and methods of taking down Kira. He almost hoped Ryuuzaki would never really know he was Kira, just so that he wouldn't have to kill him. But the day would come, if he avoided it now or later.

"Why on earth would I be jealous of Watari-san? I have no idea what he looks like, and is he not just the stand in L? He resembles a father to you, and that's silly. I'd never be jealous because someone has parents. You must have eaten something weird that turned your brain all mushy, Ryuuzaki." He laughed nervously, trying to shake the fact that his words were so obviously laced with lies.

"So... as for a flavour, though I'm really not the position to choose. I rather hate sugar, I really only want vanilla... How about that one?" Light pointed to a sign, advertising a brand new flavour he was sure Ryuuzaki hadn't tried yet. "It's called Burnt Orange, and it's a chocolate and orange blend with little edible orange/chocolate shavings on top, and a fruit of your choice. Sounds kind of cool, if you're into that sort of thing. I'll just be getting my bowl of vanilla ice cream..."

"Oh, that sounds delicious," he said, turning to study the little sign, completely brushing off the previous conversation. Almost as if it'd never happened. He did that far too often, and he knew he did it, but sometimes it was just better to pretend, he decided. It'd make Light squirm, and if he was right-damn he wished he wasn't-Light'd slip up as Kira. "Yes, I think I will get this flavor Light-kun, thank you."

"Oh, and maybe a strawberry on top. Mmyes, I think that's what I'll do. Miss? That new flavor?" He pointed. "I'd like this, with strawberries please."

Light observed the girl's nodding, and quickly added his own order. "Oh, may I have a bowl of vanilla ice cream, ma'am? Plain, please?" He duly noted how she noticed him, immediately blushing, and how quickly the vanilla ice cream arrived vs. Ryuuzaki's order, even though his had been placed first. It was absolutely ridiculous, but sometimes being unbelievably handsome flustered people. Was it so wrong to wish he could lord that power over Ryuuzaki, also, who avoided every topic of conversation that didn't suit him so.

"Um, oh, I don't have any money with me..." he said, smiling and pulling his pockets out, only to show they were empty. Of course, there were several thousand yen stashed in a pocket in his coat, but the lady didn't need to know that.

Yachiko, as her name plate said, smiled and laughed nervously. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, blinking profuciously, and pursing her lips, she told Light in what was meant to be a flirtatious way but came out sounding like a mouse with far too much squeak, "Oh, it's on the house dear."

L raised an eyebrow. "Light-kun is a liar," he declared, reaching over and tugged at the pocket housing the yen he'd known was there. "You jingle when you walk, and not from the chain Light-kun. Also, miss, our orders are together." He reached into Light's pocket -a mental smile here, Light was squirming, he was sure- and plucked out the money. "Light-kun will pay for us both."

"Aw come on Ryuuzaki, you lie to me all the time! Man, you're such an asshole sometimes." Light blushed, clearly embarrassed that he'd gone to all the trouble to get Yachiko-san to fall all over again (and hopefully get L jealous) but of course, it never worked that way. L was beyond jealousy, and they were in sugar land. It was evident that this was all another plot to get him to reveal himself as Kira.

"And besides, paper doesn't jingle," he huffed, removing L's hand from his pocket, which was tightly clasped around the 1000 yen he kept on him for emergencies, just-in-case purchases and the like.

Yachiko, obviously embarrassed that she'd gone to all the trouble for such a cute boy who'd not only been lying to her, but was clearly gay by the way the other boy was hanging off him, huffed. She took the money and stormed off to prepare the ugly boy's stupid ice cream, wondering why life had to curse her by making all the good looking men gay. Orders prepared, she slammed their bowls down, disrupting the beauty of ugly stupid boy's wonderful sugary ice cream, and roughly handed them the tray.

Afterwards, she headed off to the back to trade stock room duty for up front at the cash with her friend. There was no way in hell she was staying out there 'till they left, or else she'd have to be the one to say "Have a nice day!" and she wasn't particularly homo-friendly. Especially not after the ugly boy with the bags under his eyes had stolen away the good looking one with his evil powers.


End file.
